The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Beamforming schemes can be employed to focus transmitted and/or received signal in a desired direction to compensate for unfavorable path loss. Millimeter wave frequency bands facilitate usage of a large number of antenna elements in a compact form factor to synthesize highly directional beams.